The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic communications, and more particularly to tracking conversation threads between electronic communications.
Developments in electronics and computing technology have resulted in a proliferation of computing devices of varying sizes and capabilities for business and personal use. Similarly, the number of electronic communication modes have multiplied in response to the proliferation of computing devices, business and personal needs, and the expected speed of responses. Many business, social, governmental, and academic enterprises utilize electronic communications as the primary communication mode. Electronic communications include: electronic mail (i.e., e-mail), text messages, instant messages, calendar functions (e.g., schedule meetings, reminders, etc.), and task functions (e.g., to-dos, assignments, delegation). Electronic communications do not rely on information being provided serially, by a single user. The content within an electronic communication can originate from a plurality of sources and be comprised of various information types. For example, a received e-mail can contain content, such as plain text, audio files, video files, hyperlinks, document files, databases, content copied from other electronic communications, etc. Subsequently, a user may modify the received e-mail to include additional content and transmit (e.g., forward, reply) the received e-mail to another user.